


Farmer’s Daughter

by HalloweenBae



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Masturbation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Gyp is staying at your family’s bed and breakfast for a few nights.





	Farmer’s Daughter

The needle skimmed across the record as it spun in a perfect circle, pulling the voices of the Carter Family out of the shellac and into the air. “Well there’s a dark and troubled side of life…”

You pulled the ribbon out of your hair and set it on your vanity as you started singing along. “There’s a bright and a sunny side too.” You picked up your brush and combed the teeth through your hair as the first verse rang through your bedroom. “But if you meet with the darkness and strife,” you set your brush down next to your compact. “The sunny side we may also view.”

“Keep on the sunny side, always on the sunny side. Keep on the sunny side of life. It will help us everyday, it will brighten all the way, if we keep on the sunny side of life.”

Thunderous applause boomed over the sound of the gramophone, forcing you to look back. The tall figure of your father’s business partner leaned against your door frame. You were almost positive you’d shut your door before playing your music. 

“Don’t stop on account of me.” An amused look crossed his face as he stared at you from your entryway. 

“Mr. Rosetti,” You ran your fingers through your hair and stood up, walking towards him. “I didn’t know you were there, I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I…”

He pushed himself off of the door frame and started toward you, meeting you in the middle of the room. “Ah Ah Ah….” He tsked, bringing a finger to your lips. “Gyp.” He corrected you. 

“Gyp.” His finger was warm against your trembling lips. You took in a slow deep breath as your eyes traveled up his handsomely dressed body and landed on his face. Deep brown eyes stared down at you as he pulled your bottom lip down with his finger.

“That’s what you called me last night, isn’t it?” He rose an eyebrow.

“Last night?” Your brow furrowed, trying to remember any significant interaction.

He moved his finger down your chin and neck, grazing your jawline before touching your earring. “I heard everything you said last night,” He took a few steps forward, backing you up against the wall. “After you thought everyone else was asleep.” He tugged on your pearl earring and brought his lips up to yours. 

“Your voice sounds so pretty when it’s moaning my name.” He whispered.

Your jaw dropped, lips brushing against his as you remember touching yourself the night before. Had he really heard you? Were the walls that thin? Was he bluffing just to see how you’d react? 

You felt him press his hips against yours as the wall straightened out your back. “I was…” you felt your mouth begin to water as his hand caressed the skin just below your hairline. “I…” 

You couldn’t catch your breath as he pressed against you. The smell of sandalwood and amber whiskey penetrated your senses as his mouth met yours. Soft, full lips separated yours before he slid his tongue along the line of your teeth. His mouth was warm, delicate even, compared to the armor he put on in front of your father. His fingers wrapped around the base of your neck and pulled you closer to him, the other hand finding its way up your dress. 

SLAP! 

You pulled away and stared him down. “I am a lady.” You whisper, trying to convince yourself more than anyone.

He laughed, putting his hand over his newly reddened cheek. “You don’t have to be.” He growled, taking you in with those onyx eyes. 

“I shouldn’t…” You placed your hand on his chest, tracing the buttons on his shirt. You wanted to rip them off, to see everything he had to offer underneath that three piece suit. You wanted to take him then and there, but then what? Gyp was a dangerous man, and men like him didn’t like girls like you: girls with limited experience. You didn’t want to disappoint him, especially since your father’s livelihood depended on making him happy.

“No, you shouldn’t.” He slid his hands up your dress at a more cautious pace. “You should stay here all alone; kick me out and touch yourself all night while I hide in my room and listen through that paper-thin wall.” He hooked his pointer finger around the center of your panties and slowly pulled them down your thighs. “That way we won’t have to keep any secrets from Dear Old Dad, huh?” 

He glanced down at the soaked piece of fabric in his hand, tugging it to your knees. “What do we have here?” He rose his eyebrows, dipping his fingers into the moisture of your underwear. 

You watched as he collected your juices and brought them up to his lips. Taking his time, he sucked the flavor off of his digits, bringing them out from his lips and onto yours. “You ever wonder what you taste like?”

You looked up and nodded, letting those big fingers slip inside your mouth as your panties hit the floor. You were tangy, the sweet flavor faint against the salt of his skin. You kept your eyes on his, watching them get darker as he pulled his fingers out of your hungry mouth. 

“Good?” He let his hand fall to his side before kneeling down before you. 

“Good.” You could barely speak. You shivered as he peppered kisses down your thighs and shins, slipping your panties off of your ankles. He shoved them into his pocket, standing up just as quickly as he had knelt down. 

You held your legs together, slowly rubbing them back and forth to create some friction. The moisture he created between your legs started dripping down your inner thigh as he took an eternity to bring his fingers up your body. 

He ran his hands down your arms, sending goosebumps up your shoulders. He stopped at your wrists, squeezing tightly before lifting them up above your head. “You squirming because of me? You just can’t wait, huh?” He holds your wrists tight with one hand, lifting his thigh in between your legs.

“Show me how you made yourself scream my name.” He lifted his leg higher into your dripping wet center and pushed you into the wall. “Sit.” 

He practically pushed you onto his knee, your arousal wetting his expensive teal pants. He leaned in, his freshly shaven cheek brushing against yours as he whispered into your ear. “You want me?”

You nodded again, your words escaping you. 

“Show me.” His voice rumbled into your chest.

You moved your hips forward, your afternoon dress colliding with his expensive suit as it ran up your thigh. The fabric on his leg slid easily enough between your hips as he kept a tight grip on your wrists.

You pulled your hips backward, then swayed them forward in a steady rhythm against him. You could hear him breathing in your ear, controlled and steady as you rode his thigh to the blissful Nirvana you had reached last night. The scent of his cologne, the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his hot breath on your neck was almost enough to take you there. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, you couldn’t believe he was here in your room with his big fat thigh between your legs.

You increased your pace on him, feeling yourself start to ignite inside as he pulled you into him with his free hand. Big and warm, he slid his palm onto your ass as you soaked his pant leg completely. 

“Gyp.” You moaned into his ear, nuzzling your nose into his neck.

He stepped away from you, letting go of your wrists as you slumped to the floor. The wet stain on his slacks covered more than half of his thigh as his erection made it that more prominent. What just happened? Why did he stop? Why did he let you go? Why didn’t he let you finish?

“Wha…?” Your breath was stifled as you glared up at him from the hardwood floor. “I didn’t even…”

“I gotta get going, doll. I forgot I have lunch with your pops in a few minutes.” He smoothed his cock as he looked at you, biting his lip. “I gotta make myself presentable.” He turned on his heel and started for the door.

”And don’t you dare think about finishing yourself off until I come back.”


End file.
